The Masked Kidnapper
by gammaxmen80
Summary: A Superman story done in Golden Age style and in comic book script format. Superman meets and fights a kidnapper of world leaders.


**The Masked Kidnapper**

Written By Jason Jackson

Disclaimer: Superman and all related characters are owned by DC Comics. This is a non-profitable fic.

Page One:

Panel One (Top Center):

General big splash on Superman letters.

Created By Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster.

Superman flies among the skyscrapers of Metropolis.

CAPTION:

Buildings disappear, and World Leaders vanishes, it is up to SUPERMAN, Champion of the Oppressed, to discover the mystery behind this, and discover who is responsible for the kidnappings of important leaders. This is where SUPERMAN meets the "MASKED KIDNAPPER!"

Panel two:

GEORGE TAYLOR'S office with LOIS LANE and CLARK KENT are seen leaving the office. Taylor is holding a phone in his hand and a cigar in his mouth.

CAPTION:

One day, in the office of the _Daily Planet_ editor…

TAYLOR:

Get going, you two. I just received a tip that the City Hall building just disappeared, structures and all. I want the first eyewitness articles on it, and I want to know how a whole building could disappear!

LOIS:

We're going, Taylor (looks at Clark disdainfully), but I think Clark should remain and hide under his desk like he always does!

CLARK:

I think you secretly admire my brave personality, Lois!

Panel Three:

Clark and Lois meet SERGEANT CASEY at the scene of the disappeared City Hall building.

CLARK:

Hello, Casey. What do you have for two little reporters?

CASEY:

It confounds me how you two always manage to be on the scene. I'll let you on in this if you'll promise to print only what I permit you to, and if I get a note in your story!

LOIS:

We'll keep our word, Casey, and out of your way. Tell us what happened here!

Panel Four

Close on Casey as he speaks

CASEY:

Well, witnesses say that the City Hall building had a strange glow then it just disappeared with all the city officials inside. We've searched every corner for clues, but nothing we've found so far yet. My men are combing and questioning everyone they can.

Panel Five

Lois and Clark are leaving Casey.

LOIS:

Well, we'll get out of your way, Casey. It seems we came here for nothing. Come on, Clark!

CASEY:

Remember, I get a newsworthy mention in your article!

Page Two:

Panel one:

Lois and Clark are walking down the street. Clark has his hands in his pockets.

CLARK:

Well, that was disappointing. Taylor will be burning when we've returned with nothing.

LOIS:

That's the life of a reporter, Clark! Well, I've some errands to run, so I'll see you back at the office! (I've got to get rid of Clark. This is too big a scoop to let him beat me to it!)

Panel Three:

CAPTION:

When Clark is alone, he removes his outer garments and reveals himself to be the _Champion of the Oppressed,_ SUPERMAN!

SUPERMAN:

Ten to one, Lois is going back to the scene of the disappearing building, and I'll wager that trouble will be at her heels!

Panel Four:

Superman leaps into the air.

SUPERMAN:

-- Therefore, it's SUPERMAN'S duty to watch over her!

Panel Five:

CAPTION:

SUPERMAN'S hunch is correct, for Lois is already sneaking behind the Policemen keeping watch!

LOIS:

(If I can get past them, maybe I can find some clues! This is much easier without that weak-kneed pantywaist Clark along!)

Panel Six:

Superman grabs ahold of a flagpole as eyebeams are visually shown.

SUPERMAN:

Now to use my telescopic X-ray vision to locate Lois! But wait! WHAT'S THIS--?

Page Three:

Panel One:

CAPTION:

What SUPERMAN'S amazing X-ray vision shows…

A Purple glow surrounding the structure where the building used to be, as Lois is walking through it.

LOIS:

I don't see anything! Maybe Casey was right—there are no clues as far as I can see!

Panel Two:

Superman leaps off the flagpole.

SUPERMAN:

If only Lois knew! With my X-ray vision, I can see that glow, and it's getting brighter. I've got to get her out of there before anything happens to her!

Panel Three:

Superman races towards Lois, who sees him.

LOIS:

SUPERMAN!

SUPERMAN:

Right! And I've got to get you out of here right away before anything happens!

Panel Four:

CAPTION:

SUPERMAN scoops Lois and leaps skyward as the purple glow intensifies to blinding brightness.

LOIS:

Put me down!

SUPERMAN:

Gladly—once I've gotten you to safety!

Panel Five:

Superman lands atop the roof of another building with Lois in his arms as Lois points outside the panel.

LOIS:

Look! The area where City Hall disappeared!

SUPERMAN:

Great Scott! This is incredible!

Panel Six:

CAPTION:

What The MAN OF STEEL and Lois see--The City Hall building is reemerging into existence!

The building is glowing brightly, as people watch in amazed awe.

Panel Seven:

Lois reaches for Superman as he leaps away.

LOIS:

Again I've reason to be grateful to you!

SUPERMAN:

Your gratitude is acknowledged and accepted. Please try to keep out of mischief. I can't always be here to rescue you!

Page Four:

Panel One:

CAPTION:

Alone once more, SUPERMAN dons once again the disguise of Clark Kent...

CLARK:

This is a great mystery I've stumbled into! And it feels positively sinister! But what happened to the City Hall building? And where did it disappear to?

Panel Two:

Clark joins Lois on the scene as they approach Casey. Lois sees him.

LOIS:

You! Why is it you always show up when you're unwanted?

CLARK:

Perhaps it's because I'm powerfully attached to you, Lois! Also, because I smell the makings of a story!

Panel Three:

Clark and Lois turn to Casey as a well-dressed balding man joins them.

LOIS:

Well, Casey, what do you make of this?

CASEY:

This is the Mayor. He has had a harrowing experience, and from what he tells me, it's an incredible one!

MAYOR:

Yes, soon as the City Hall building disappeared we were all into another strange place, and it wasn't somewhere I wanted to visit! We were kidnapped by a masked man who seemed to have more sinister plans in mind!

Panel Four:

Clark, Lois, Casey and the Mayor watch a glowing purple robed, masked man, his arms folded across his chest.

CAPTION:

Suddenly a glowing figure appears out of nowhere!

MASKED KIDNAPPER:

How right you are, Mayor! I do indeed have more plans in mind! What has happened this day was just a test, and it has worked beyond my wildest dreams!

Panel Five:

Close on the Masked Kidnapper.

MASKED KIDNAPPER:

Heed my words, people of _Metropolis!_ The day of democracy and freedom is nearing its end! Soon, the entire world will answer only to ME, and not even your famed protector, SUPERMAN, can stop me!

Panel Six:

Casey makes a leap at the Masked Kidnapper only to grasp a glowing sphere

CASEY:

We'll see about that! You're--- WHA--? He's GONE!

Panel Seven:

Casey stands angrily, as Lois and Clark leave.

CASEY:

He was never here! It was a blasted projection!

LOIS:

Pardon us, Casey, but we've got to get back to the _Planet!_ Come on, Clark! Taylor'll want to hear this!

Page Five:

Panel One:

The Daily Planet office.

Clark is at his desk, typing on his typewriter, as Lois leans on his desk.

CAPTION:

Later, at the _Daily Planet_ office.

LOIS:

I'm absolutely, positively anxious to see what else this mysterious man has planned, Clark!

CLARK:

Whatever it is, Lois, I think we can be assured it'll be anything but for good purposes!

Panel Two:

An anxious-looking Taylor joins Lois and Clark

TAYLOR:

Get ready to cover the story of the century! THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!

LOIS:

WHAT!

CLARK:

GOOD LORD!

Panel Three:

Taylor points outside the panel, as Lois and Clark hurriedly leave, grabbing their hats.

TAYLOR:

My sentiments exactly! Kent, I want you to get to Washington, D.C, and interview J. Edgar Hoover, chief of the FBI, and find out what they're doing about it. Lois, you get to the police station and find out if this is related to the mysterious MASKED KIDNAPPER!

Panel Four:

CAPTION:

In a secluded room, Clark removes once more his garments and becomes SUPERMAN!

CLARK/SUPERMAN:

This is DEFINITELY a job for SUPERMAN!

Panel Five:

CAPTION:

THE MAN OF STEEL streaks through the sky like a rocket to the Capital!

SUPERMAN:

Whoever this MASKED KIDNAPPER is, he certainly isn't a piker. He's aiming for high stakes! And it'll be a pleasure to get a poke at him when I encounter him!

Panel Six:

Superman lands on the ground.

CAPTION:

SUPERMAN arrives at the WHITE HOUSE, only to find an amazing sight!

SUPERMAN:

GOOD LORD! The WHITE HOUSE—IT'S GONE!

Panel Seven:

Superman stands, his back to us, as he looks at the background which has some trees. The only absence is the White House

SUPERMAN:

No doubt of it—this is the MASKED KIDNAPPER'S work! I see that purple glow I saw at the first scene with my X-ray eyesight!

Page Six:

Panel One:

Suddenly a group of police officers ambush Superman, as he turns his head around.

POLICE OFFICER 1:

Look! It's SUPERMAN!

POLICE OFFICER 2:

He's responsible for this! Grab him!

SUPERMAN:

Oh-oh! My cue to depart quickly!

Panel Two:

CAPTION:

As the policemen close on him, the MAN OF TOMORROW puts on a burst of super-speed!

SUPERMAN:

Sorry, boys! But I prefer to work as a free man! But know that I'm not responsible for this!

Panel Three:

CAPTION:

SUPERMAN again streaks through the clouds, putting a safe distance between himself and his would be captors!

SUPERMAN:

NOW I'm in for it! The police think I'm the one responsible for it! It's up to me to rescue the President and clear my name!

Panel Four:

Clark Kent is seated at a desk with a pad and pencil in his hands, across A graying haired man. This is J. Edgar Hoover.

CAPTION:

Later, Clark visits the FBI chief at headquarters.

CLARK:

And who do you think is responsible for this kidnapping, Mr. Hoover?

Panel Five:

Clark is writing down what Hoover says.

HOOVER:

Personally, if you ask me, I think it's SUPERMAN! We are working around the clock to apprehend this man and discover the whereabouts of the President! You can assure your readers that we will bring him to justice!

CLARK:

Thank you, sir! This'll make fine copy! (I'm certainly in a spot! I've got to clear my name, and reaffirm my reputation as champion for the weak and oppressed! But who is this MASKED KIDNAPPER? And where will he strike next?)

Panel Six:

CAPTION:

As Clark steps out of the FBI Building, a sound makes him whirl around.

CLARK:

WHAT'S THAT!

Panel Seven:

CAPTION:

Clark is run over by a racing car. Thinking that Kent is dead, they flee from the scene!

Page Seven

Panel One:

CAPTION:

Rising to his feet unharmed, Clark again strips off his disguise, revealing his SUPERMAN costume beneath!

SUPERMAN:

If they think they've succeeded in getting away with this cowardly act, they're due for a SURPRISE!

Panel Two:

Superman is racing at super-speed towards the car.

SUPERMAN:

I should be catching up to it in a moment!

Panel Three:

Superman races up to the speeding car.

GANGSTER 1:

LOOK! MY GOSH! IT'S S-S-SUPERMAN!

GANGSTER 2:

PRESS IT TO THE LIMIT! I DON'T WANT TO TANGLE WITH HIM!

Superman has heard their reactions with his super hearing.

SUPERMAN:

Seems that my new friends don't seem to like me from this distance! Let's see how they like me close up!

Panel Four:

CAPTION:

THE MAN OF TOMORROW grabs ahold of the car's rear bumper and pulls it to a stop!

SUPERMAN:

Last stop, boys!

Panel Five:

Superman lifts the car by its rear and tears out the rear axle, as the gangsters tries vainly to fire their guns at him.

GANGSTER 1:

M-MY GOSH! H-HE'S TEARING THE REAR AXLE OFF OUR AUTO WITH HIS BARE HANDS!

GANGSTER 2:

A-AND OUR BULLETS ARE BOUNCING OFF HIM!

Panel Six:

CAPTION:

As the Gangsters continue to fire at him, SUPERMAN effortlessly catches the bullets out of the air.

SUPERMAN:

You're wasting your ammunition, boys!

Panel Seven:

Superman pops a few bullets he caught into his mouth and chews it.

SUPERMAN:

Hmm--mmm! Just like Jelly beans!

GANGSTER 1:

G-GOOD GOSH! H-HE'S EATING OUR BULLETS!

Page Eight:

Panel One:

CAPTION:

As the crooks try to get away, SUPERMAN grabs them by their waists and leaps skyward.

GANGSTER 1:

H-HEY! LET US DOWN!

GANGSTER 2:

YOU CAN'T DO THIS! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

SUPERMAN:

Think so? Wait till you see THIS!

Panel Two:

As Superman commences an acrobatic stunt, the gangsters are panicking.

GANGSTER 1:

YEEE—OOW! HAVE MERCY!

GANGSTER 2:

STOP IT! WE'LL DO ANYTHING YOU'LL SAY! ONLY STOP IT!

Panel Three:

Superman holds them by the lapels of their coats.

CAPTION:

Landing safely with his burdens, SUPERMAN questions them.

GANGSTER 1:

We were hired by a guy in a mask to kill this reporter. He feels that he was getting closer to the truth!

GANGSTER 2:

Who he is, we don't know! He only came to us! After tangling with YOU, we'll never take jobs again!

SUPERMAN:

My suggestion to you boys is that you clear out of town and don't let me catch you in town again!

Panel Four:

Superman flies into the sky

SUPERMAN:

Well, it proves one thing, the MASKED KIDNAPPER is playing for keeps, and I'm getting closer to discovering to what it's all about, and who's responsible!

Panel Five:

The Masked Kidnapper is watching Superman fly on a TV monitor

CAPTION:

But unknown to SUPERMAN, The MASKED KIDNAPPER has watched everything and is aware of him!

MASKED KIDNAPPER:

So, MAN OF STEEL, you have again taken it upon yourself to interfere with my plans. And FOR THE LAST TIME!

Panel Six:

Lois is working at her typewriter as Taylor is looking some papers over, chewing on his cigar.

CAPTION:

Meanwhile, back at the _Daily Planet…_

LOIS:

I spoke to Sergeant Casey. He said that what happened at the WHITE HOUSE DID sound like the MASKED KIDNAPPER'S work.

TAYLOR:

I hope Clark found out something interesting. I hate waiting like something's about to happen!

Panel Seven:

Gangsters emerge into the office with guns.

GANG LEADER:

Be careful what you wish for, old man! Hands up!

TAYLOR (shocked):

WHA--!

LOIS:

Wh-what do you want?

Page Nine:

Panel One:

The gang leader points at Lois

GANG LEADER:

That's her! She's the one the boss wants! Grab her!

Taylor stands in front of Lois.

TAYLOR:

Like blazes you will! You'll have to go through me to get to her!

Panel Two:

CAPTION:

As Taylor lunges at the gang leader, he ruthlessly shoots him!

TAYLOR:

AAAAHH--!

GANG LEADER:

You asked for it!

Panel Three:

Lois kneels at Taylor's body, staring shocked at the gang leader, whose gun is still smoking.

LOIS:

Y-YOU-YOU'VE KILLED HIM!

GANG LEADER:

Right! And you're next if you don't do as we say! GRAB HER, BOYS!

Panel Four:

The gangsters drag her with the leader in front. He has an odd device in his hand.

GANG LEADER:

Hello, boss? We got her, but we had a little problem. One of the reporters tried to resist, but don't worry, I took care of him!

LOIS:

YOU—YOU HEARTLESS BUTCHERS! LET ME GO!

MASKED KIDNAPPER (O.S.)

Splendid! Bring her to me!

Panel Five:

Clark Kent enters the office, and Perry White is kneeling over Taylor's body, covered by a white sheet.

CAPTION:

As Clark Kent returns to the _Daily Planet_ office, he came upon a tragedy!

CLARK:

WH-WHAT? PERRY WHITE? WHAT HAPPENED?

Panel Six:

Perry stands and faces Clark.

WHITE:

Gangsters came in here and kidnapped Lois! Taylor tried to stop them, but these cold-blooded killers murdered him!

CLARK:

T-TAYLOR DEAD? AND LOIS KIDNAPPED? WH-HERE DID THEY GO?

Panel Seven:

White stands, determined, as Clark quickly leaves.

WHITE:

I don't know, but with Taylor dead, that makes me acting editor, and I want to find Lois, and I've already sent out the best reporters we've got and—KENT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

CLARK:

I'm going to find Lois!

Page Ten:

Panel One:

Clark changes to Superman

SUPERMAN:

BUT IT WON'T BE AS CLARK KENT!

Panel Two:

CAPTION:

The MAN OF TOMORROW zooms through the sky!

SUPERMAN:

I have no doubt at all that this is the MASKED KIDNAPPER'S doing! My only hope of locating Lois is if I trace that purple glow wherever it appears with my X-ray vision, and I think I see some reside!

Panel Three:

CAPTION:

SUPERMAN goes faster and faster until he becomes nothing more than a comet!

SUPERMAN:

My hunch was correct! Somehow the MASKED KIDNAPPER discovered a new dimension! That's where the vanished buildings went to! He transported them out of our dimension into this one! If I can go faster than light, I might be able to enter it!

Panel Four:

CAPTION:

The MAN OF STEEL emerges into this unknown dimension, wary and cautious!

SUPERMAN:

If I judge his character correctly, the MASKED KIDNAPPER will undoubtedly have some nasty surprises in store for me!

Panel Five:

Superman is in a determined, fighting stance, ready for anything.

SUPERMAN:

But he made one critical mistake: he underestimated me! And nothing will save him from me if he harms Lois!

Panel Six:

CAPTION:

Suddenly, a giant demonic spider attacks SUPERMAN from behind!

SUPERMAN:

WHA--?

Panel Seven:

As the spider's legs closes on Superman, he grabs ahold of two of them.

SUPERMAN:

Sorry, old-timer, but I haven't time to get acquainted with you! SO--!

Page Eleven:

Panel One:

Superman tosses the giant spider off him and into the air.

SUPERMAN:

-- OFF YOU GO!

Panel Two:

Superman whirls at the sound of the voice.

MASKED KIDNAPPER (O.S.)

Very good, MAN OF TOMORROW, but you've yet to face the greatest threat you have ever faced!

SUPERMAN:

WHO--?

Panel Three:

The Masked Kidnapper with his folded arms stands before Superman in an air of arrogance and boasting.

MASKED KIDNAPPER:

I! You have no idea, SUPERMAN, who you are up against!

SUPERMAN:

You won't keep bragging for much longer when I get my hands on you!

Panel Four:

CAPTION:

As SUPERMAN grasps for his masked foe, his hands go through them!

SUPERMAN:

WHAT THE--?

MASKED KIDNAPPER:

FOOL! I am not here! This is merely a projection of me!

Panel Five:

Superman stands, glaring at the Masked Kidnapper.

MASKED KIDNAPPER:

And you forget of whom I have, SUPERMAN! Not only do I have the President of the United States, but also all the World Leaders! I have, too, Lois Lane, of whom I am aware you are fond of! As long as she is in my grasp, SUPERMAN, YOU ARE POWERLESS!

Panel Six:

CAPTION:

Reluctantly, for Lois' sake, SUPERMAN follows the projection of the MASKED KIDNAPPER up to a castle on top of a hill.

SUPERMAN:

(Hmmm! My X-ray vision reveals that the WHITE HOUSE is on the other side of this hill. Hopefully I can get the hostages into that house!)

Panel Seven:

Inside the castle, Superman enters in a modern laboratory as the projection vanishes. Superman reacts in surprise.

SUPERMAN:

What-?

Page Twelve:

Panel One:

At the sound of the voice, Superman's head turns.

MASKED KIDNAPPER (O.S.)

TURN, SUPERMAN! Turn—and face your foe!

Panel Two:

CAPTION:

Before SUPERMAN'S astounded eyes, the MASKED KIDNAPPER rips off his mask and reveals the face of—

SUPERMAN:

LUTHOR!

Panel Three:

A red-haired Luthor grins evilly at Superman

LUTHOR:

Yes, SUPERMAN, it is I! You have interfered too often in my plans for world domination, and so you must be eliminated!

SUPERMAN:

Better men than you tried that, LUTHOR, and failed!

Panel Four:

CAPTION:

LUTHOR presses a button and a wall opens, revealing Lois and the other World leaders in an impenetrable glass cage.

LUTHOR:

Yes, but this time you die, and if you do not cooperate, THEY die!

Panel Five:

Lois is banging on the glass futilely.

LOIS:

Don't listen to him, SUPERMAN! Never mind me! Get him!

Panel Six:

CAPTION:

Heedlessly of his own safety, and concerned for Lois', SUPERMAN permits himself to stand in front of a death ray as it fires on him

LUTHOR:

I've improved this barrage of rays since our first encounter, SUPERMAN, and I expect that they should finally kill you!

Panel Seven:

CAPTION:

SUPERMAN acts, as the rays are focused on him. He lands a solid blow on the machine, knocking LUTHOR away!

SUPERMAN:

Not today, LUTHOR! Your madness ends now!

Page Thirteen:

Panel One:

CAPTION:

LUTHOR crashes into a shelf of chemicals, bathing him!

Panel Two:

CAPTION:

SUPERMAN shatters the glass with a blow.

SUPERMAN:

Go, Lois! Get the leaders out of here! Take them to the WHITE HOUSE in the back!

LOIS:

But what about YOU? What about LUTHOR?

Panel Three:

Superman points to the back door as Lois and the leaders run out.

SUPERMAN:

I'll be all right. I have to deal with LUTHOR. Go!

Panel Four:

CAPTION:

As SUPERMAN turns to face LUTHOR, his expression of grim determination turns to horrified shock--!

SUPERMAN:

GOOD LORD!

Panel Five:

CAPTION:

--FOR LUTHOR IS COMPLETELY BALD!

Luthor glares at the fourth wall with an expression of hellish hate.

Panel Six:

CAPTION:

LUTHOR'S finger raised in SUPERMAN'S direction in accusation as his voice carries words wrapped in hate!

LUTHOR:

You—YOU did this to me, SUPERMAN! YOU knocked me into that shelf of chemicals, spilling them on me, and causing me to lose my hair! And you'll PAY FOR THIS!

Superman, for once, is speechless.

Panel Seven:

Close up on LUTHOR

LUTHOR:

From this day on, SUPERMAN, I no longer care about world domination, I no longer care about power! From this day on, I will NEVER rest till I have my vengeance! I WILL NEVER REST UNTIL YOU FINALLY DIE BY MY HAND!

Page Fourteen

Panel One:

CAPTION:

SUPERMAN lunges at LUTHOR, even as he presses a button—

Panel Two:

CAPTION:

--And opens a secret passage, and LUTHOR escapes SUPERMAN'S grip.

LUTHOR:

ONE DAY, SUPERMAN, I'LL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!

Panel Three:

CAPTION:

And with that, LUTHOR'S castle is destroyed in a cataclysmic explosion!

Superman is thrown out of the explosion.

Panel Four:

CAPTION:

Lois and the leaders watch in horror as the castle explodes!

Panel Five:

CAPTION:

SUPERMAN emerges out of the destroyed castle.

SUPERMAN:

I'm free!

Panel Six:

CAPTION:

Lifting the WHITE HOUSE in his hands, SUPERMAN begins the race to our home dimension.

SUPERMAN:

I'll have them home in no time!

Panel Seven:

Perry is sitting at the desk, with Clark and Lois in seats.

CAPTION:

Later, at the _Daily Planet…_

WHITE:

They've made me editor in chief in light of Taylor's death. But my congratulations to you both for a swell story.

CLARK:

Thanks, White, and congratulations on your promotion, Taylor would be proud to know that a man like you take his place!

LOIS:

And we all would have been lost, if it wasn't for SUPERMAN!

END

Author's notes: The story of how the Golden Age Luthor went from having a head full of red hair to completely bald was never explained, neither was how Perry White replaced George Taylor as Daily Planet editor. So I thought I'd try my hand on that.

Hope you enjoyed reading the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was my first attempt at writing a comicbookscript.

Leave a review, please!


End file.
